


Bribing Oliver Queen

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Tumblr drabble dare, I was given a fandom, a character, and three words: Oliver Queen, message, tooth brush, and bribe. This is the result. Reader / Oliver Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribing Oliver Queen

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Oliver's voice drifts into the bathroom as he stalks closer. The green hood, having been pushed back, leaves his face visible.

After setting the red toothbrush back in its cup, you turn around. "Just trying to give you a message."

The pressure of his gaze as it drags over your exposed skin is heavy enough that you stumble back against the sink. Green leather gloved hands skim along the deep red satin camisole before he grips your sides, and pulls you against him. "Message received loud and clear."


End file.
